Kagome learns to Fight
by B-Czar
Summary: Kagome is tired of being helpless all the time, so Inu Yasha tries to teach her how to defend herself if he for some reason can't save/help her, but what happens when Inu is the one in danger? A silly little fic. It's my first fic so be nice .
1. Chapter 1 Inu Teaches

Key: {actions/things happening} "something said" --thoughts--  
  
Intro:   
  
Hey Kagome here! It gets real annoying screaming my head off all the time and today I want to do something about it. Maybe I should talk to Inu Yasha  
  
{Kagome jumps into the well with her huge backpack as usually}  
  
"Inu Yasha! .... Inu Yasha!" Yells Kagome  
  
"HEY Kagome" says Shippo & Inu Yasha  
  
"What took you? You know we have to collect more shards," says Inu irritated  
  
"I had to take my tests, there very important and I was only gone a few days." says Kagome  
  
"Inu Yasha, I am tired of the fact that every time we go looking for shards I end up in danger and can't fight back," says Kagome  
  
"Why do you care if I save you before anything happens?" says Inu Yasha  
  
"But, I suppose I could teach you some basic ways to defend yourself if it bothers you that much" says Inu  
  
"Thank you so much Inu Yasha that really means a lot to me." Kagome says  
  
"Shippo run along and tell Sango and Miroku that we might be a while." Inu says with reluctance in his voice  
  
{Shippo scurries on off to tell Sango and Miroku}   
  
"Inu Yasha, you've been really nice lately," says Kagome, "and I just wanted to say …  
  
Thanks."  
  
{Inu Yasha looks surprised} Inu thinks --What could this mean? -- {Inu waits for Kagome to say something} {There's an awkward silence}  
  
"Well, let's get to work!" Kagome finally says  
  
{Inu walks over near Kagome so they're side by side and raise an arm}  
  
"First I'll teach you how to punch." says Inu {Kagome raises her arm to match his and she has a determined look on her face. Inu can't help but smile.}  
  
"You make a fist with your pointer and middle finger knuckles sticking out father then the rest." says Inu {Inu demonstrates then looks at Kagome who can't seem to get it right. He holds her arm out and adjusts her fist properly. They both blush at being so close.}  
  
--------One Hour Later-------- ^.^  
  
"That's it! That's the way" says Inu {Kagome is throwing punches at Inu and Inu is blocking them. All of the sudden she trips and falls into Inu. Inu is sitting down on the ground with Kagome on him}  
  
"Are you alright?" says Inu "I think I sprained my ankle." says Kagome  
  
{Inu then smiles and picks her up.}  
  
"We'd better get you to your time so your Mom or grandfather can fix your leg." says Inu  
  
"But we have to find the shards. You said so yourself." says Kagome  
  
"You can't do anything with a sprained ankle. You need to go home and rest." says Inu  
  
{Kagome's eyes start to water. Inu has that same expression he usually does when this happens} "Why are you crying? I'm sorry if I upset you." says Inu  
  
{Kagome just hugs Inu Yasha}  
  
Tell me what you thought! This is the first fan fiction I ever written so I'm really sorry that it's kind of short. B-chan I am and I love Anime. ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Ramen

Key:  
  
"words spoken" 'thoughts' {things happening/actions} *Authors Note in story*  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'd like to say Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry it took me a month to post again! I've been preoccupied. *I had writer's block.* Anyway, thanks Shippou09, Inu-chan, Kagome ^_~, ChocoChocoChan, Jupiter's Light, and Youkai Taijiya Kihok! Out of 5 reviews I only got 1 semi bad review! I'm hoping in this Chapter I'll get more of the supporting characters to speak and stuff. And I'm going to use dialogue this time. It's just because it's easier to read! Well, here it goes.   
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Intro: Everyone except Inu Yasha is just waking up. Inu Yasha has been up for hours gathering information on where a shard might be from villagers.  
  
Inu Yasha: "Well it's about time you guys woke up!  
  
{Everyone lazily rubs the sleepies out of there eyes}  
  
Kagome: "Morning already?"  
  
Shippo: "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Kirara: "Meooooooow!" {yawns and meows at the same time}  
  
Inu Yasha: "Feh, You sleepy heads done complaining?"  
  
{No one pays any attention to what Inu Yasha just said}  
  
Inu Yasha: 'I'm hungry too. I wonder if Kagome has any more ramen.'  
  
Kagome: "Well, I've got some pancakes, ramen, and milk left! We could eat that."  
  
Inu Yasha: 'YES!!! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!!' "I'll go get some fire wood!"  
  
Kagome: 'Well that seemed to cheer him up!' "Alright then, it's settled!"  
  
Inu Yasha: "But as soon as were done eating we're going hunting for shards. I got some information on one to the north."  
  
*Inu Yasha just loves his ramen!*  
  
{A few minutes later Inu Yasha came back with the fire wood}  
  
Sango: "Well let's get cooking!" {Smiles really big}  
  
Miroku: "Lady Kagome. Would you be so kind as to light the fire?"  
  
Kagome: "Consider it done! Sango, could you get the pancake batter and ramen out my bag please?"  
  
Sango: "Certainly!"  
  
{As Sango bends over to peer into the bag Miroku comes up beside her.}  
  
Miroku: "Allow me to assist you Lady Sang."  
  
{Miroku puts one hand on the bags opening as if to hold it open for her, while the other slowly moves up to her rear end}  
  
Sango: {Sango blushes then gets angry} "Grrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
{Thwapp! You see Miroku with a big red hand print on his face and Sango with her arm slowly dropping.}  
  
*Stay tune this Chapter isn't done yet!* ^ ^ 


End file.
